


Distracciones

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Hermione trata de hacer su tarea y Draco le hace compañía...EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Distracciones

**Author's Note:**

> One shot Dramione inspirado en un Fan Art de Gildedshivers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Gracias a ella por crear este maravilloso mundo que tanto nos apasiona.
> 
> Imagen:  
> https://gildedshivers.tumblr.com/post/626257424116006912/clandestine-note-passing-in-class

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían vuelto para terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, ella por ser una mujer estricta consigo misma y no querer permitirse trabajar sin haber realizado sus EXTASIS, y él porque no quería quedarse en aquella enorme mansión después de todo lo ocurrido y el colegio parecía la mejor opción. 

Si bien es cierto ellos se habían llevado "un poco" mal desde el inicio, el tiempo juntos en lo que llamaban el octavo año les había permitido limar asperezas, habían descubierto intereses en común y luego de ser amigos por algunos meses, tenían una relación de noviazgo desde vacaciones de Pascua.

Era común verlos juntos en la biblioteca, en el lago, en clases o en el Gran Comedor... Habían sido tan pocos los estudiantes que habían regresado a la institución o los que iban por primera vez, que la directora había decido quitar algunas de las amplias mesas y ya nadie se sentaba por casas. Además, nadie se metía con ellos... No después de todo lo ocurrido. Si algo había dejado la muerte de Lord Voldemort era la tolerancia... nadie hablaba del asunto de la sangre, mucho menos se metían con la heroína de guerra o el exmortífago.

Hermione se encontraba una tarde de mayo intentando hacer una tarea en la biblioteca, y como siempre, Draco estaba a su lado.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, con la varita a modo de prensa en un intento de mantenerlo fijo, por supuesto sin éxito. Pero su cabello era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Tenía prisa por terminar sus pendientes; eran ya los últimos esfuerzos antes de graduarse. 

—¿Hermione...? 

—¿Sí...? —apenas murmuró sin dejar de escribir ni despegar la mirada del pergamino. 

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar ese ensayo? —inquirió con voz aburrida a tiempo que rozaba la mano libre de la muchacha con su varita. 

—Mmm... Calculo que unas cinco pulgadas...

—La profesora Vector dijo que con veinte pulgadas estaba más que bien... Por qué debes hacerlo del doble... —se quejó. 

Hermione no alzó su mirada del pergamino. Draco supuso que no había prestado atención al último comentario, así que volvió a insistir. 

—¿Hermione?

—Sí... —susurró escribiendo aún más rápido pues no quería perder la idea. 

—¿Te falta mucho? 

—Si acaso me has permitido avanzar una pulgada desde que nos sentamos hace una hora...

Dos minutos después... 

—¿Granger? 

Ella sonrió ante la mención de su apellido pues él usaba un tono que le encantaba. Pero debía mantener la compostura. 

—Si me sigues interrumpiendo no voy a terminar nunca —frunció levemente el ceño con la intención de parecer molesta. 

—Es que ocupo atención... 

Un nuevo silencio por toda respuesta hizo que el joven sonriera traviesamente. 

—Hace horas que me ignoras —Draco hizo un remedo de puchero que ella evitó mirar pues lo hacía verse muy sexy y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caer en sus distracciones. 

—No eres el centro de atención, Malfoy —comentó sonriendo de medio lado. Para ella lo era, pero necesitaba terminar el escrito. 

—Sólo pido un poquito de tu tiempo...

Hermione soltó la pluma, se acercó a su novio, le dio un apasionado beso y luego volvió a tomar la pluma para seguir escribiendo. 

Treinta segundos después... 

—¿Hermione...? 

La joven volvió a sonreír. A ese paso, no iba a terminar la tarea nunca. Y esto era lo común desde que era la novia de Draco Malfoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕


End file.
